Julien
by Joyce's
Summary: Julien est un fan de Placebo, et adore Brian Molko, le charismatique leader du groupe. Le jour ou il va au concert qu'ils donnent dans sa ville, il est loin de se douter à quel point sa vie va changer en faisant la rencontre de Steve, Stef' et de Brian...
1. PART ONE : Julien

Hi Guys.

Bon. En premier lieu, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une fic basée sur un couple homo, yaoi, ou tout ce que vous voudrez. Donc homophobes, enfants facilement choquables, cardiaques, ... Bon, bref, si vous vous sentez gênés ou dérangés par ce fait, rien ne vous oblige à lire cette fic. Après, si malgré tout vous souhaitez la lire, je vous aurais prévenus. Bonne lecture. :)

En plus, je tiens à préciser, pour que ce soit bien clair, que je ne suis pas l'auteur de l'écrit ci-dessous, je n'en suis que la traductrice. Cette fic appartient à L'enfantTerrible, et a été à l'origine écrite pour le forum Placebo Fan Worldwide (lien de la fic en anglais ici). De ce fait, je lui passerais le lien de cette fic. Bien qu'elle ne comprend pas le français, je lui traduirais les messages, parce que c'est à elle que revient le mérite. ^^

Pourquoi j'ai décidé de la traduire? Parce que je la trouve absolument géniale, attachante, etc... (enfin, à mon avis, hein.), et j'ai eu envie de la faire partager. Je sais que lire des fics en anglais peut-être parfois difficile à cause du vocabulaire manquant, et qu'avoir un dictionnaire à coté de soi lorsqu'on lit une histoire est "légèrement" énervant. De plus, maintenant que je suis en vacances et que je sais que j'aurais toujours de l'anglais à hautes doses l'année prochaine en prépa, je souhaitais améliorer ma version. Ce sont en gros les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic. Je précise que c'est ma première traduction de fic... Et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à certains endroits (c'est là qu'on se rend compte que comprendre l'anglais et traduire n'exigent pas du tout le même niveau de grammaire et de vocabulaire...). Donc bref, soyez indulgents, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, si la construction d'une phrase est bizarre, ça ne pourra que me faire progresser. Et j'en ai besoin. Fandom : Placebo  
Pairing : Brian Molko/OC.  
Rating : L'auteur a défini sa fic comme entre "Black Eyed – No full sex but may contain sexual acts and mild language" et "Swallow – May contain full sex, some violence and swearing, but not as hardcore above". Bon, le sexe n'arrive pas dès le premier chapitre, donc pour l'instant, je la place en PG13, mais je pense qu'au bout d'un moment il faudra changer le rating.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous, y compris Julien qui est un OC. après, y'en a qui n'appartiennent à personne, comme les membres de Placebo. &puis, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec, j'essaye juste de traduire cette fic du mieux que je peux pour qu'on puisse la découvrir en français. Par contre, la traduction m'appartient, vu que j'en suis l'auteur... Donc si vous la voyez ailleurs qu'ici ou là, merci de m'en prévenir. ^^'

* * *

PART ONE. _Julien._

1.

Toc, toc. On frappait à la porte, mais cela ne servait à rien. Julien s'était effondré sur son lit et quelques coups frappés à la porte ne pourraient jamais le réveiller après une nuit passée à bondir dans tous les sens dans un état d'excitation avancée. Toc, toc. Elle essaya à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois, essayant de le réveiller, mais il était bien trop endormi pour lui répondre. Finalement, elle frappa la porte de son poing, provoquant ainsi un bruit suffisamment fort pour que les yeux de tentent difficilement de s'ouvrir.  
- Hun..? - bafouilla-t-il en s'extirpant lentement du lit.  
- Habille toi, il y a beaucoup de route pour y aller - répondit la voix de sa grande soeur Cassey, de l'autre coté de la porte.  
- Oh.. Ouais... - Julien sourit et ses yeux se posèrent sur son poster géant de Brian Molko en robe, datant de 1998. Il soupira joyeusement et se saisit d'un jean et du reste de ses vêtements. C'était son jour aujourd'hui. Le 13 Mars 2006. Placebo venait de sortir Meds et allait faire un concert – et il y allait. Il continua de sourire à son poster de Molko, essayant d'imaginer la nuit qui allait suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais tout cela semblait bien trop génial pour y croire. Il laissa échapper un petit gloussement digne d'une fille et sortit de sa chambre. Cassey était dans la cuisine et préparait des sandwiches. Julien l'enlaça : elle était une sœur vraiment géniale. Elle lui sourit juste en retour et lui tapota la tête.  
Julien prit la banquette arrière dans la voiture. Il s'allongea et déclara qu'il allait faire une sieste. Il n'était que 8heures du matin. Malgré son excitation, il s'endormit immédiatement. Il rêva qu'il sentait une brise légère dans ses courts cheveux châtains et qu'il sentait des bras enlacer sa taille mince. Ces bras appartenaient à Brian. Soudainement, les projecteurs éclairèrent la scène, ou un autre Brian Molko apparaissait. Il entendit le début de Because I Want You pendant qu'il sentait les bras de Brian autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais admis adorer Brian, même à lui-même. Cependant, c'était le cas malgré tout. Il aimait chaque parcelle de lui, chaque mèche de cheveux de son crâne, chaque cil encadrant ses yeux mystérieux. Because I Want You se terminait doucement et Julien pouvait sentir les lèvres de Brian contre les siennes.  
- Regarde ça ! - Julien entendit soudainement un cri perçant. Il se réveilla en sursaut pour trouver sa soeur s'agrippant au volant.  
- Qu-Qu'est ce qui se passe? - demanda Julien en fixant Cassey.  
- Juste un idiot qui ne sait pas conduire. Mon Dieu, des fois j'ai l'impression d'être la seule fille au monde qui sait conduire correctement! - Ajouta-t-elle fièrement. - C'est bien que tu sois réveillé, on est presque arrivés.  
Julien ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire, ayant tout oublié de son rêve. La seule pensée qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit était « Je vais voir Placebo. Je vais voir PLACEBO. »


	2. 2

Julien avait 17ans, mais il sautait partout et sifflaient comme une collégienne de 14 ans lorsque Cassey et lui sortirent de la voiture. Il restait trois heures avant le concert et Julien fouinait déjà dans les alentours de la salle ou Placebo allait jouer le soir même. Il se trouva un endroit tranquille ou sa sœur et les autres n'iraient pas. Il respira à fond et commença à observer la terre. Les petites plaques d'herbe devant son nez commençaient à danser dans le vent. Il voulait danser avec elles, en agitant ses mains et sa tête dans les deux sens... Tandis que son esprit commençait à s'évader, Julien sentit un bras léger se poser autour de ses épaules. Il pensa tout d'abord que c'était Cassey, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit une silhouette à travers ses longs cils. Julien cligna des yeux et l'image devint plus claire. Un petit homme souriant aux cheveux noir corbeau tenait une bouteille de bière d'une main et de l'autre tapotait l'épaule de Julien.

- Tu es un fan? - lui demanda-t-il d'une voix telle que Julien pensa que ça ne pouvait pas être cette question qui lui était posée.

- B...B-B-Brian M-Molko? - Bégaya-t-il. Brian acquiesça et sourit à nouveau. Julien essaya de regarder ailleurs afin de se réveiller. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Le soleil était bien là, mais la ligne de l'horizon semblait trembler. Les montagnes étaient comme secouées, mais il s'agissait juste de lui. Il ramena son regard vers Brian qui observait maintenant le coucher du soleil...

- On se voit au concert, dans ce cas. - Il tapota le dos de Julien et commença à marcher vers un bus de tournée qui se situait non loin de là. Julien restait simplement là, observant la terre une fois de plus. Il n'y avait plus de vent et les brins d'herbe restaient immobiles. Ses paumes transpiraient et ses doigts et lèvres tremblaient.

- Putain de merde ! - Il entendit soudainement un cri lointain. Il se tourna en provenance du son et vit une petite fille blonde qui le regardait avec étonnement.

- C'était celui à qui je pense ? - Elle criait une fois de plus tout en s'approchant de Julien d'une démarche confiante. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle portait un tee-shirt blanc qui devait être au moins deux tailles trop grandes pour elle sur lequel était marqué : « Brian Molko – I LOVE YOU » en grosses lettres noires. Julien prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira.

- Oh... Mon Dieu! - cria-t-il à travers ses doigts. La fille secoua la tête et posa sur lui un long et profond regard. Le vent commençait à souffler à nouveau et caressait ses cheveux exactement comme dans son rêve. Il sentit des bras enlacer sa taille, comme dans son rêve également. La jeune fille l'entourait gentiment de ses bras et lui adressa un sourire cynique mais honnête.

- Salaud... Tu aurais dû le faire rester. - dit-elle doucement.


	3. 3

- Donc, comment tu t'appelles? - demanda la jeune fille en allumant une cigarette.

- Julien. - répondit ce dernier, plus préoccupé par ou il était qu'à qui il parlait. Ils étaient assis devant la scène. Il restait deux heures devant le concert. Il vit Cassey dix mètres plus loin, buvant de la bière avec quelques potes qu'elle avait rencontré pendant qu'elle attendait que Julien arrête de fouiner aux alentours de la salle.

- Je vous rejoindrais lorsque le concert commencera. - avait-elle dit lorsqu'il lui avait parlé pour la dernière fois, soulagée qu'il ait finalement trouvé une amie pour prendre soin de lui.

- C'est un joli nom. Je suis Trish. – La fille lui avait enfin répondu après avoir avoir soufflé sa première bouffée de fumée. Maintenant, complètement distrait, Julien commença à l'observer. Trish étant petite et mince, ses courbes complètement dissimulées par l'énorme tee-shirt qu'elle portait, bien qu'elle ait rentré le bas dans son slim bleu et les manches roulées jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, sales et complètement négligés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient grands et marrons, maquillés avec du mascara noir et ses paupières étaient foncées avec de l'ombre à paupière noire. C'était le seul signe de maquillage sur elle. Elle était mignonne, mais elle lui ne paraissait pas plus jolie que ça.

- Tu veux fumer? - demanda-t-elle à Julien en attrapant son paquet de Malboros Lights.

- Oh... Hum, non, merci, je ne fume pas. - répondit-il.

- Oh. - Elle parut surprise. Après quelques minutes de silence au bout desquelles elle éteignit sa clope et la remplaça par un joint pré-roulé.

- Et ça? - Trish essaya à nouveau en montrant le joint à Julien. On lui avait déjà offert des drogues à plusieurs occasions, mais jamais une fille ne lui en avait proposé.

- Heu... Je... Je ne fume pas de ça non plus – répondit-il innocemment. Elle laissa échapper un autre 'Oh' et commença à le fumer elle-même.

- Donc... T'as quel age? - Demanda Trish, posant une autre question.

- 17ans. - répondit Julien, reçevant en retour une expression choquée exagérée de la part de Trish. Elle commença à rire, et le pauvre garçon de 17ans était assis là, à regarder son corps agité de soubresauts, et aspira une grande goulée d'air lorsque la crise de Trish se termina enfin.

- Quoi?

- Oh... Oh, putain... t'es toujours un gosse, toi, hein? - Elle répondit à sa question par une autre.

- Qu... Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? Hum... Quel âge as-tu toi?

- J'ai 22ans. - répondit la jeune fille.

- … Liar.

Elle se tut pour lancer à Julien un regard embarrassé, mais finalement admit avoir menti lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait vu à travers son déguisement.  
- C'est vrai... J'ai 19ans. - dit-elle sincèrement. Julien, satisfait de la réponse mais toujours embarrassé par le récent fou-rire de Trish, leva la tête pour regarder la scène ou Placebo allait jouer. Il vit un petit homme gros portant une veste bleue marmonner quelque chose dans le micro, et soudainement tout le monde se levait et se rapprochait de la scène.  
- Ah, putain! Allons-y ! - s'exclama Trish en se levant et en offrant sa main à Julien pour l'aider à se lever. Il accepta et vit enfin la scène toute entière. Le sang dans ses veines commença à bouillir, et il commença à cirer d'excitation. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Trish qui éteignit rapidement son joint et commença à crier avec lui. C'était le jour de Julien, aujourd'hui...


	4. 4

Dès que la première partie eut fini, les cris du public devinrent encore plus forts. Julien, qui avait déjà perdu sa voix, fixait la scène. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un tunnel à cause des lumières crépitant de partout, de sa sueur qui refroidissait et de Trish qui balançait ses bras en l'air comme si elle essayait de saisir un avion dans le ciel. Cassey se fraya rapidement un chemin à travers la foule et trouva Julien immobile tandis que tout le monde sortait déjà les appareils photos et les portables.

- Ça va? - lui demanda-t-elle, criant par dessus le bruit du public. Il ne répondit pas. Ses yeux fixaient obstinément un homme sur la scène qui saisissait la sangle de sa guitare. Il s'agissait du même homme qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules quelques heures auparavant. C'était Brian Molko, le seul et l'unique. Julien passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres au moment ou les premières notes retentissaient. Autour de lui, tout le monde sautait et criait déjà, alors que lui ne pouvait que fixer la personne qui n'était autre que sa seule et unique véritable idole, son Dieu personnel. La personne qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Cassey, réalisant ce qui se passait, sourit et alluma son propre appareil photo avant de le lever au dessus de la foule.

A la fin de chaque chanson, Julien voulait crier, mais sa gorge le brulait de l'intérieur au point qu'il ne pouvait plus émettre un seul son. Il restait là, à fixer la scène et à sourire comme un imbécile.

- _Fall into you is all I seem to do..._ – entendit-il soudainement. Son rêve lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Julien sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il décida de juste écouter la musique et de ne plus penser à rien. Son regard se dirigea vers Trish qui chantait les paroles en même temps qu'environ 5000 personnes.

- Je te veux, Brian ! I LOVE YOU ! - cria-t-elle. Julien sourit à l'entente de cette honnêteté innocente, bien que des deux, ce soit lui l'enfant. Il était presque au premier rang et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir son portable, mais il avait peur de le perdre à cause des personnes autour de lui qui sautaient partout comme s'il s'agissait d'un concert de heavy metal.

Lorsque Brian se dirigea vers le coté de la scène ou se trouvait Julien, celui-ci sentit sa respiration se bloquer. A ce moment-là, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Brian lui adressa un petit sourire avant de regagner son micro. A travers ce sourire, c'est comme s'il se moquait de Julien, mais également de lui-même.

- _Fall into you is all I ever do!_- continua-t-il. Trish fixait Julien avec une expression encore plus ahurie que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt.

- Wouah... Jules, il doit vraiment t'aimer! - cria-t-elle dans son oreille, mais bien sur, une personne rêveuse comme ce dernier ne l'entendit pas. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la chanson que son sang quitta ses joues et qu'il réussit à se reprendre un peu.

Le concert se termina vingt minutes plus tard et la foule se dispersa aux alentours en un instant. Julien, qui n'attendait plus que de pouvoir se poser au calme afin de s'immerger dans un océan de joie et de bonheur, se dirigeait également vers la sortie lorsque Trish, et Cassey derrière elle, attrapa son bras et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Tu ne veux pas aller les rencontrer ? - lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle était leur manager.

- Comment...? - marmonna l'intéressé.

- Allons là ou tu as vu Brian, et attendons les. - exposa-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais, allez-y tous les deux, et moi je vais aller voir des amis, ok? - fit Cassey en montrant les gens avec qui elle buvait de la bière quelques heures auparavant.

- Bien sur! - Trish approuva, agrippant toujours le bras de Julien. Dès que Cassey fut partie, elle entraina le jeune homme dans la direction ou ils avaient vu le Tour bus.

- Eh, attends... - Tu es sure de ça? Je veux dire... Comment savoir si on va vraiment les voir? - marmonna Julien à son oreille d'un ton sceptique. Elle se planta alors devant lui, le regarda dans les yeux et sourit tristement, bien qu'ayant toujours une lueur d'espoir au fond des pupilles.

- On peut toujours être chanceux. - annonça-telle d'une voix claire en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.


	5. 5

Julien et Trish se trouvaient à l'endroit exact ou ils étaient cinq heures avant, guettant le moindre son et le moindre mouvement aux alentours. Les étoiles dans le ciel semblaient scintiller comme sur une surface de velours. Julien sourit imperceptiblement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte de l'endroit ou il se trouvait, mais cette incrédulité rendait tout ce qui l'entourait encore plus magnifique et irréel. Soudainement, il sentit les doigts de Trish sur son épaule : il se passait quelque chose. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et vit trois hommes de différentes tailles marcher vers le Tour Bus.

- Tiens toi prêt, Jules, - murmura Trish comme s'ils étaient des soldats s'apprêtant à tendre une embuscade à leurs ennemis. Brian reconnut en premier les deux fans et se dirigea vers eux en affichant un sourire dragueur*. Julien le reconnut instantanément.

- Salut, - dit-il. Trish, agrippant toujours l'épaule du jeune homme, surgit à côté de lui en battant des cils et.

- Oh mon DIEU, Brian Molko ! - cria-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

- En effet. - répondit le concerné.

- Oh, woah. J'adore votre musique. Vraiment. Et le concert était génial! Et vous êtes tellement mieux en vrai... Oh, mon Dieu... I love you ! - ajouta-t-elle. Son excitation était telle qu'elle ne pouvait dire autre chose que des clichés.

- Je vois ça... - l'interrompit-il, ses yeux fixés sur le tee-shirt qu'elle portait. Elle sourit innocemment et lui tendit sa main.

- Je suis Trish.

- Brian. - Il remarqua le tremblement évident de sa main et eut un autre sourire innocent de la part de la jeune fille. Mais son attention était déjà passée à Julien qui, exactement comme pendant les cinq dernières heures, restait muet et immobile. Trish, voyant que Julien accaparait l'attention du leader, lui donna une claque dans le dos afin de le réveiller.

-Alors, tu as aimé le concert? - demanda Brian en souriant un peu plus à la vue du coup administré par Super Glue.

-Oh... Oh, oui, beaucoup... Vous-vous m'avez grillé les neurones. - prononça Julien, essayant de paraître au moins un peu plus organisé et pertinent que Trish lors de son entretien avec le leader de Placebo, alors qu'en fait, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il disait. Son regard passa de Brian à Stefan qui se tenait juste derrière lui, imposant par rapport au chanteur.

-Hum... Je suis Julien, - balbutia-t-il en direction du bassiste en lui tendant la main alors que ce dernier souhaitait visiblement plus partir que de faire connaissance.

- Stef. - Le grand homme imita Brian comme Julien avait imité Trish.

- Hum, intervint Brian rapidement, On doit y aller. On fait une petite fête pour célébrer le nouvel album. Vous voulez venir?

Au moment pour Brian prononça ces derniers mots, les yeux de Trish s'agrandirent remarquablement tandis qu'un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Bien sur, - répondit-elle, presqu'en criant, pendant qu'elle aggripait le bras de Julien presque inconsciemment à cause de l'excitation. Ce dernier avait perdu son souffle depuis un petit moment et ce ne fut que lorsque Trish cria à nouveau « Bien sur, bien sur ! » qu'il se réveilla.

-Hey, va prévenir Cassey-Baby. - lui dit-elle après que tout le monde s'était dirigé vers le bus sans attendre aucune réponse de sa part.

-Qui..? -marmonna-t-il avant de rapidement se rendre compte de son erreur et d'acquiescer, bien qu'il lui sembla pour une raison obscure que le « Baby » était hors-de-propos...

A présent, Julien ne savait absolument pas ou trouver Cassey, donc il décida instinctivement de retourner à l'endroit ou ils avaient garé leur voiture. En approchant, il entendit Robbie Williams dans l'autoradio, indiquant que quelqu'un était là.

- Cassey? -cria-t-il au dessus de la musique. Soudainement, un mec à moitié-nu de vingt et quelques années se précipita en dehors de celle-ci en remontant son jean, un tee-shirt de Placebo dans sa main droite. Soudainement inquiet, Julien courut vers la voiture pour trouver une Cassey à la chemise déboutonnée allongée sur la banquette arrière en gloussant. Instinctivement, il détourna la tête lorsqu'elle se rassit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Heeeey... Chériii... - marmonna-t-elle en tentant de rester à peu près droite. Elle était clairement bourrée. Julien s'assit auprès d'elle sur le siège arrière et ferma la porte de la voiture, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas regarder en direction de la poitrine de sa soeur presqu'à découvert.

- Eeh, est-ce que tu étais... Au beau milieu de quelque chose, par hasard? - se moqua-t-il d'elle pendant qu'elle essayait désespérément de reboutonner sa chemise en vain. Après avoir réalisé que c'était inutile, elle jeta un regard en direction de la banquette arrière de la voiture et s'allongea à nouveau.

- Huum... J'vais dormir ici un petit moment. -annonça-t-elle avant de fermer ses yeux.

- Ouais, tu ferais bien... Trish et moi, on va trainer un peu avec le groupe pendant un petit moment, ok?

- Uh-uuh. Baise Brian pour moi, tu veux... 'spèce de Dom Juan, fils de …. - Marmonna Cassey, essayant d'insulter gentiment son frère, mais à défaut d'en trouver une pertinente, fit semblant de s'être endormie. Julien rit sous cape, tapota la tête de sa soeur et quitta la voiture en fermant les portes, mais ouvrant un peu les fenêtres pour faire circuler un peu d'air frais.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le Tour Bus. Il souhaitait avoir une chance, et maintenant qu'il en avait une, il n'allait pas la laisser filer. « C'est Placebo. », pensa-t-il.


	6. 6

Il s'agissait d'un hôtel dans le centre-ville, et la chambre qu'ils avaient pris n'en était pas vraiment une : cela ressemblait plus à un petit appartement, avec un salon et une chambre.

-J'espère que notre maison temporaire vous plait. - dit Brian d'une voix séduisante* qui pourrait faire fondre n'importe quelle fille. Trish était l'une de ces filles. Elle devint donc rouge tomate au moment ou Brian lui proposa une cannette de bière, une fois tout le monde confortablement installé dans le salon minuscule.

_Et qui est l'enfant, maintenant, huh?_ pensa Julien à ce moment-là, installé à coté de Trish sur le sofa et lui tirant mentalement la langue avant de prendre une gorgée de sa propre cannette de bière. Brian s'avança vers le jeune homme et s'assit juste à coté de lui, se casant dans le peu d'espace qui était libre à sa gauche, tandis que Stefan et Steve s'asseyaient sur des chaises en argumentant pour savoir quel était le meilleur album de David Bowie. Le leader leur sourit, moqueur, avant de mettre en avant sa position avantageuse sur le canapé, mais les deux musiciens étaient, tout comme Julien, complètement aveugles au flirt de Brian cette nuit-là. Julien, quant à lui, avait décidé de boire pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Il buvait donc bière sur bière et fut bientôt à deux doigts de s'écrouler à cause de l'alcool.

- Mais vous savez... Mecs, vous avez géré avec Meds. J'veux dire... L'album. Il est génial. - dit-il, cherchant l'appui de Trish.

- Oh, ouais, carrément... C'est comme... Un voyage sans fin dans le cerveau humain... T'vois de quoi j'parle? - disait-elle, pas aussi bourrée que Julien, mais suffisamment tout de même pour hésiter entre chaque mot, faisant parfois de longues pauses au beau milieu d'une phrase. Brian les regardait avec un sourire contrit, visiblement pas satisfait du tout de comment la situation évoluait.

- Eeuh, ouais. Bien... - Il tenta de commencer une phrase avant de s'arrêter pour chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sortit un petit paquet marron et le déposa sur la table basse devant lui.

- Qui veut de la neige? - demanda-t-il à tout le monde. Stefan et Steve secouèrent leur tête, disant implicitement « Non merci, pas pour moi. » d'un air blasé. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que Brian sortait un sachet de cocaïne.

-J'en veux! - clama Trish en levant sa main en l'air et en se levant du sofa. Julien, essayant toujours de trouver à quel genre de drogue la « neige » appartenait, attrapa son bras.

- Eh, attends. T'as pas fumé un joint y'a un moment?- lui demanda-t-il en clignant lentement des yeux, comme s'il allait s'écrouler endormi sur le sol à un moment ou à un autre.

- Oh, c'était y a des heures, Jules, sweetie. - répondit-elle, la voix encore plus haut-perchée que d'habitude, comme si elle était une mère essayant de dire le plus calmement possible à son fils qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

- Faisons ça dans la salle de bains, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus. - dit Brian d'un ton froid qui contrastait avec celui qu'il avait utilisé quelques secondes auparavant. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux disparu dans la salle de bain, Steve leva les yeux aux ciel et murmura quelque chose à Stefan. Julien était toujours assis sur le sofa, essayant de savoir s'il manquait quelque chose ou pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Peut-être pourrait-il déterminer ce qu'ils faisaient exactement et ainsi décider en connaissance de cause s'il voulait en prendre ou pas. Il arrivait à un mètre de la porte lorsqu'il entendit un argument plutôt bruyant.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, Brian ! - La voix de Trish s'était faite stridente à travers la porte.

- Je m'en fous complètement, ok? Je ne suis même pas intéressé par toi ! Je me fous de l'âge que tu as ! - Devant la porte, Julien tressaillit. La conversation devenait de plus en plus féroce et violente.

- Quoi...? Pourquoi? ...Je ne te comprends vraiment pas du tout... - la voix de Trish s'était assagie, et ces mots ressemblaient plus à une triste constatation qu'à des reproches.

- Non mais tu déconnes? Tu ne me connais même pas! Il y a pas mal de choses que tu ne comprends pas, espèce de salope égoïste ! - La voix de Brian s'éleva une fois de plus à travers la porte, bientôt suivit par un sanglot de Trish. Julien s'éloignit de la porte au moment ou il entendit des pas se rapprocher de l'autre coté de celle-ci. Tout ce qu'il vit sur le moment fut Trish faisant claquer la porte avant de le fixer. Elle semblait terrifiante, mais également terrifiée. Ses yeux étaient infectés de sang, plus grands et plus noirs qu'avant. Ils ressemblaient à des balles de feu et de lave tandis qu'ils transperçaient férocement Julien de part en part. Tout ce que le jeune homme pouvait faire était de la regarder en retour.

- Quoi? - lui demanda-t-elle brusquement en reniflant avant d'essuyer son nez.

- … Rien. - répondit le jeune homme en la regardant toujours. A ce moment-là apparut Brian dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain restée ouverte. Ce dernier regardait également Julien. Il était dans un pire état que la jeune fille : ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges et larmoyants, comme s'ils fondaient.

- Quoi? - demanda-t-il également.

- Mais rien, - répondit à nouveau le jeune homme, plus fort cette fois. Ils s'assirent à nouveau sur le sofa, dans la même position qu'auparavant, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Ils parlèrent, mais c'était différent cette fois. Trish et Brian étaient très actifs, et le sens de la plupart de ce qu'ils disaient échappait à Julien qui se contentait de cligner stupidement des yeux sans rien comprendre, comme s'ils avaient tous deux leur propre langage.

- Donc, tu disais que tu jouais de la guitare? - Brian se tourna vers Julien après la conversation flamboyante avec Trish. Julien ne se souvenait pas du tout avoir dit quelque chose à propos de guitare. A vrai dire, il n'en avait même jamais touché une.

- Hum... - marmonna-t-il, mais juste au moment ou il allait dire « Non. », Brian l'attrapa par les aisselles et l'incita doucement à se lever.

- Lève toi. Je vais te montrer les miennes. Elles sont juste dans cette pièce. - ajouta-t-il en montrant une porte un peu plus loin de l'endroit ou ils étaient. Julien décida alors de ne pas protester : il avait toujours eu un intérêt particulier pour les guitares de Brian, surtout celle que les fans qualifiaient de « rouge, assez vieille. Je crois qu'elle est censée s'appeler 'Bitch'. ». Au moment ou ils se dirigeaient lentement vers cette pièce, Trish se leva du sofa.

- Attendez, je viens avec vous ! - annonça-t-elle, mais Brian prétendit ne pas l'entendre.

- Ne fais pas ça. - murmura calmement Steve du fauteuil ou il était, s'attirant ainsi un regard surprus de la part de Trish.

- Huh..? Pourquoi pas? - lui demanda-t-elle abruptement alors qu'il tentait de garder une expression sérieuse, réfrénant un sourire dérangeant, tout comme Stefan qui fixait étrangement la porte.

- Parce qu'il n'y a aucune guitare dans cette pièce. - répondit Stef' doucement et calmement tandis que son regard se posait maintenant sur Trish, dont l'expression embarrassée se transformait peu à peu en une d'ahurissement total tandis qu'elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait.


	7. 7

7.

Julien s'avançait dans la chambre et entendit un bruit sourd lorsque Brian referma la porte derrière lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua était que la chambre était presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'un grand lit deux places, un placard et une petite table de nuit. Pas de guitares, pas même un seul signe quelconque annonçant que c'était la chambre d'un musicien. Derrière lui, Julien entendit Brian enclencher le loquet de la porte avant de s'avancer et de s'assoir sur le lit.

- Jolie chambre... - murmura Julien en tournant sa tête vers Brian qui souriait innocemment. - Donc... Hum... Ou sont les guitares..? - ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

-Oh... Hum... Merde, j'avais oublié... Je n'ai rien ici. - répondit le chanteur en flirtant ouvertement. - Bah... Au moins nous pouvons avoir un peu de paix maintenant. C'mon, baby, amène tes fesses ici. - continua-t-il en tapotant le lit à coté de lui, toujours avec ce sourire provocateur. Julien ne put qu'obéir, et s'assit près du leader. Il était de plus en plus nerveux et n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse réellement se trouver seul avec Brian. Les deux hommes se sourirent maladroitement lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent et pendant un moment, Julien eut l'impression qu'ils partageaient un pur moment d'amour et de beauté. Et même s'il savait que Brian n'avait absolument aucun sentiment pour lui, les drogues avalées plus tôt dans la soirée lui montaient à la tête. Son coeur était empli de chaleur, d'une chaleur douce et sucrée, un peu triste, aussi. Cela le fit sourire.

- Tu es vraiment adorable, tu sais? - Brian brisa le silence qui s'était installé et posa sa main sur celle de Julien. L'esprit de celui-ci se vida complètement tandis que son sang se concentrait dans ses joues, au grand plaisir de Brian qui sourit encore plus largement. Il se pencha lentement vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Le coeur de Julien manqua quelques battements. Brian poussa alors son corps entier en arrière, entrainant celui de Julien. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux allongés sur le lit, Brian au dessus de Julien. Le chanteur, excité, détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amant et promena longuement et intensément son regard sur le visage rouge tomate du jeune homme, dont le coeur battait à cent à l'heure. A l'aide de gestes calmes et contrôlés, Brian glissa sa main en dessous du tee-shirt de Julien et se pencha vers lui pour un autre baiser, cependant ce dernier stoppa sa main alors qu'elle se promenait de plus en plus haut sur son ventre et son torse et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- Wow... Attends un peu – murmura-t-il avant de lui adresser un sourire que seule une personne réellement bourrée et défoncée pouvait faire – Je... Est-ce que c'est même légal? J'veux dire... J'suis mineur... - Continua-t-il en baissant le ton, son sourire disparaissant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Brian fit la moue et haussa les sourcils.

- Je pense... - dit-il, haussant les sourcils... - Est-ce que ça change quelque chose?

- C'est juste... Je n'suis pas gay, tu sais? - murmura Julien, d'une voix encore plus basse. Brian sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Bien sur que non... - lui répondit-il dans un souffle avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Il ôta son tee-shirt et entreprit de faire de même avec celui de Julien à l'aide de gestes lents. Le jeune garçon l'aida en se redressant pour l'enlever lui-même. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible dorénavant.

Ils étaient tous les deux fiévreux maintenant, se touchant doucement mais avec une passion non retenue. Leurs langues tournoyaient dans leurs bouches, comme s'ils étaient des amants se retrouvant enfin après avoir été séparés durant plusieurs dizaines d'années. Tout cela était trop pour Julien : il n'était pas effrayé à l'idée d'aimer un homme, mais à celle d'aimer Brian. Mais il était trop tard pour le regretter à présent.

- Baise-... - siffla Julien entre ses dents alors que Brian l'attirait au dessus de lui, détachant leurs lèvres pour un instant. Il sourit timidement au garçon et se pencha pour lécher ses lèvres, s'arrêtant néanmoins après avoir réalisé quelque chose d'irritant.

- Merde... Attends une minute. - répondit Brian en se relevant du lit. Le fait que Brian soit complètement nu était d'autant plus visible aux yeux de Julien qu'il était debout, et le jeune homme ne put que rougir et détourner le regard. Brian se dirigea vers le placard près du lit et y prit deux préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. En voyant les accessoires, Julien rougit de manière encore plus visible.

- Hum... A qu... Hum... A quoi sert le... Le lubrifiant? - bégaya-t-il. Peu importe le nombre de fois ou il avait écouté Nancy Boy, il s'agissait là d'une autre histoire. Brian eut un petit sourire narquois.

- Juste au cas ou. - répondit-il en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit. Il se penchait vers Julien pour l'embrasser à nouveau lorsqu'ils entendirent soudainement un bruit sourd provenant de la pièce d'à coté. La voix de Trish émergea de l'autre coté du mur.

- Mais qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, à coté ! Ecoutons un peu de musique et amusons-nous de notre coté, merde ! - Quelques secondes plus tard, les premières notes de Taste in Men retentirent à travers toute la chambre. Julien sursauta, puis rit, avant que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Brian l'observa de manière curieuse pendant qu'il pleurait et riait en même temps. Il enlaça le jeune homme encore plus fort avant de l'embrasser longuement. Julien tressaillit mais se relaxa bien vite, et les deux hommes continuèrent là ou ils en étaient rendus. Taste in Men augmentait sensiblement l'excitation qui le saisissait à la vue de Brian allongé sur son dos, gémissant et mordant ses lèvres de manière tentatrice. Il lui sauta dessus et commença à embrasser son corps entier. Brian poussa gentiment la tête de Brian un peu plus bas encore, lui indiquant par ce geste que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas suffisant, qu'il voulait plus. Réalisant subitement que Julien n'avait aucune expérience en ce domaine, il se laissa tomber sur le ventre, puis se redressa sur ses genoux et ses coudes et se tourna vers Julien avec une expression presque suppliante sur le visage.

- S'il te plait, Julien... Pourrais-tu enfiler cette capote et... - Brian se tut un instant avec de reprendre - … Et me baiser?

Le coeur de Julien battit encore plus vite. Il savait que refuser maintenant serait la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais faite dans sa vie, mais il était peu assuré de son talent au lit, et ne savait absolument pas ce que Brian lui demanderait. Il n'était pas vierge, mais il se sentait comme tel aux cotés de Brian.

Il accepta l'offre : son fantasme allait se réaliser, il allait se faire, là maintenant. La chanson qui passait était Bionic. Le « Harder, Faster » donnait à Julien un rythme sur lequel calquer celui de ses hanches. Brian gémissait et sifflait entre ses dents...

- Mmmmh... Plus vite. - grommela-t-il, et Julien obéit. Il était hypnotisé par la musique, l'orgasme qui approchait et le petit cul devant lui qui le lui provoquait. Il entendait Brian, les yeux fermés, murmurer les paroles de Bionic en agrippant les draps du lit. Le mot 'large' vint à l'esprit de Julien, mais la voix haut-perchée et gémissante de Brian l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit, et le fit presque venir lorsque la musique devint plus forte et plus intense. Brian cria, pas assez fort pour être entendu à plus d'un mètre de lui, mais suffisamment pour que Julien s'arrête.

- Je... Je crois que je te fais mal. - fit-il en se retirant. Brian hocha la tête. Bionic se terminait. Julien n'avait plus d'intérêt pour son propre orgasme, mais Brian l'avait déjà prit en main pour le faire jouir. Julien s'allongea sur le dos et se tourna vers Brian qui avait déjà attrapé et allumé une cigarette. Il inhala la fumée pendant un moment avant de pousser un soupir satisfait et de s'allonger sur le lit à ses cotés.

- … C'était bien. - fit Julien en se retournant sur le ventre.

- Tu es venu? - demanda Brian, prenant une autre taffe.

- Non. Mais c'était quand même bien... -

Brian sourit d'un air suffisant et tapota la tête du jeune homme. Julien émit un petit rire. Ils restèrent allongés ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Brian éteignit sa cigarette sur un cendrier posé non loin du lit.

- Donc... Quelle est ton histoire? - La voix de Brian rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Mon histoire? - Julien était à nouveau confus.

- Ouais. Tout le monde a une histoire. Quelle est la tienne? Raconte-moi un peu. - Brian se tourna sur sa hanche, faisant désormais face à Julien. Ce dernier sentait ses paupières s'alourdir, et ne se voyait pas parler, mais les yeux interrogateurs de Brian le fixaient comme s'ils allait le hanter toute la nuit s'il ne disait rien.

- Euuuh... Et bien, mon nom est Julien, j'ai 17ans et je dis avec ma soeur. - commença-t-il en fermant lentement ses yeux. Brian l'observait, encore plus intrigué. Julien rit légèrement, fatigué.

- Ça... C'était profondément inintéressant.- fit-il en ouvrant aussi lentement ses yeux qu'il les avait fermés.

- Ou sont tes parents? - demanda doucement Brian, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière ces paroles. Julien le regarda dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard vers le bas. Il était évident que ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel Julien pensait tous les jours...

- Bah... Ma mère est morte... - commença-t-il en regardant les draps, alors que l'attention que lui portait Brian grandissait.

- Hum... Mon père est parti quelques moins avant que je naisse. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre enfant. Même Cassey, c'était trop, alors qu'elle avait juste trois ans. - continua-t-il.

- La brune... - fit Brian, plus comme un constat que comme une question, montrant ainsi malgré lui qu'il avait prêté une attention particulière à ceux qui entouraient Julien au concert.

- Ouais... Et ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance. Cassey et moi sommes restés chez notre oncle, qui a fini par se tuer après avoir tué plusieurs autres femmes. Quand c'est arrivé, nous sommes partis, et on est allés chez le copain d'à l'époque de Cassey. Puis ils se sont séparés, et maintenant je vis avec elle... - Julien racontait, mais son esprit était déjà parti ailleurs.

- Je pense que j'apporte la malchance aux gens qui m'entourent. Comme une malédiction, je suppose... - conclut-il.

Bah... Je ne me sens vraiment pas malchanceux pour le moment... - fit Brian avec un sourire. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé la lueur étincelante qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais cela ne servait plus à rien de dire quoi que ce soit, Julien s'était déjà rapidement endormi, les yeux mi-clos. Brian émit un petit rire : il n'avait jamais rencontré de personne pouvant dormir les yeux ouverts avant. Du pouce et du majeur, il ferma doucement les paupières du jeune homme, avant de se tourner vers les lampes près du lit et de les éteindre, d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller et de s'endormir aussitôt.

Ici se termine la première partie de la fic. Je posterais demain normalement la suite : le premier chapitre de la seconde partie. :) En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël !


	8. PART TWO : Ask for Answers

**PART 2 – **_**Ask For Answers.**_

Julien était éveillé. Le son de Kings of Leon crashé par la télé s'était fait son chemin jusqu'à la tête de Julien. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux : sa migraine persistait. Le jeune homme grommela : il avait l'impression que sa tête était deux fois plus grosse que d'habitude, comme un énorme rocher posé sur ses épaules douloureuses. Il se rendit immédiatement compte de sa position inconfortable sur le sofa. Bon, il n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il trouva difficilement la télécommande et étreignit impatiemment la télé. Il s'assit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol jonché de bouteilles de bière. Il y avait une soirée la nuit dernière, juste lui et Josh, parlant du vide de leur vie sexuelle et de bonne musique (bon, au moins de musiques qu'ils aimaient), mais c'était tout ce dont se souvenait Julien.

Il alla dans la cuisine. Plus de café, plus d'Aspirine, plus de belles matinées. 'Céréales', pensa-t-il au hasard, avant de s'en préparer lentement. Lorsque ses chères céréales 'Froot Loops' se versèrent dans le bol, cela provoqua un bruit semblable à un tremblement de terre à Julien. Il jura et alla se chercher du lait, normalement moins bruyant. Lorsque ses doigts attrapèrent la brique de lait, il remarqua que ses ongles étaient peints en noir, assez maladroitement. A vrai dire, cela ressemblait plus à des bleus qu'à un vernis.

- Josh... espèce de connard... - grogna Julien, reconnaissant là une œuvre d'art de son ami. Il regarda le calendrier posé sur la petite table de la cuisine ensoleillée. Le 15 Mars 2009. Il savait parfaitement que cela faisait probablement la 25 ou 26ème fois qu'il regardait ce calendrier ce matin. Juste à coté, une petite horloge tictaquait. 7H30. 'Génial...' pensa-t-il. Le téléphone sonna, et le garçon gémit, sachant exactement qui l'appellait.

- Gnnh... Ouais? - répondit-il.

_- Toi, espèce d'enculé ! Est-ce que tu sais ou est ce que je me suis réveillé? - _Une voix perçante criait à l'autre bout du fil. Julien gloussa.

- Salut Josh... Okay, laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es réveillé sur le sol... -

_- J'aurais bien voulu ! Je me suis réveillé dans la baignoire ! Une putain de baignoire, Julien ! -_ explosa Josh.

_- Je t'avais dit de me reconduire à la maison ! J'aurais pu finir dans la maison de quelqu'un autre ! - _continua-t-il.

Julien soupira et rit à nouveau.

_- C'est pas drôle, Julien... - _Josh prenait désormais une petite voix, comme s'il allait pleurer. Julien lui avait toujours dit qu'il était royal, en expliquant qu'il 'était toujours une reine dramatique. Parfois une reine travestie, et quelques fois confondue avec un roi travesti.'

- Je suis désolé, mec... Ecoute, je vais me racheter. Allons au bar ce soir, je te payerais à boire, si tu promets de ne jamais plus peindre mes ongles à nouveau. - promit Julien à travers le combiné.

_- Eem.. D'accord... Oh. Attends, non, je ne peux pas, je vais à un concert ce soir. -_ rectifia Josh d'une voix suffisante, son accent anglais trop prononcé contrastant avec l'anglais passe-partout de Julien qui faisait pâle figure à coté.

- Oh... Quel concert?

_- Uuum... Et ben, tu as déjà entendu parlé de Placebo, je suppose, non? -_

Le coeur de Julien battit soudainement beaucoup plus vite. Il n'avait pas entendu le mot 'Placebo' depuis trois ans. Il se souvenait de tout. L'herbe dansante, la fille blonde, Cassey complètement bourrée, lui de même, et Brian Molko qui planait. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose d'autre, excepté du meilleur coup de sa vie. Mais tout ça était bien loin maintenant, et il avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour se souvenir _- Yo, Julien. Est-ce que ton téléphone merdique recommence encore à te lâcher? -_ La voix de Josh ramena encore une fois Julien à la réalité.

- … hun..? Oh, non... J'avais juste l'esprit ailleurs encore une fois – bégaya-t-il – Uuuh... Oui, oui je les connais. J'étais même une... Hum... Une groupie... -

_- Une groupie ? -_

- Quoi? Oh, non. Non, non, je voulais dire... Un FAN. - se corrigea Julien aussitôt.

_- Bien suuur... -_ fit Josh avec suspicion. _- Bref. Tu veux venir avec moi? J'ai eu un ticket en plus gratuitement. -_

Julien y pensa. Il y pensa longuement et difficilement – pendant environ trente secondes.

- Non. - dit-il promptement, après s'est remémoré le groupe qu'il lui proposait d'aller voir. - Hum... Je n'aime plus Placebo. -

_- C'est pas comme si je te demandais d'aller voir les Kings of Bloody Leon avec moi ! - _s'écria Josh à travers le téléphone, assez nerveux à l'idée de gâcher un ticket. _- Allez, quoi ! Ca va être cool ! On pourra, j'sais pas moi, on pourra se peloter ou j'sais pas quoi si ça devient ennuyeux. -_

Julien gloussa à nouveau. Josh ne manquait jamais un moment de lui proposer d'aller se tirer un coup, et Julien lui répondait 'Ta gueule' à chaque fois.

- Oh, Ta gueule, c'est juste... Je ne les trouve plus vraiment sympa à écouter, maintenant... -

_- Oh, s'te plait, ça peut pas être ça. Cet argument est un peu trop intelligent pour toi. -_ répondit Josh, s'attirant ainsi un nouveau 'Ta gueule' de la part de son ami.

_- Oh, bah... Dans ce cas... Je suppose que je vais devoir y aller tout seul... Seul... Oublié... Abandonné... - _ajouta-t-il en reniflant. Julien rit.

- Exactement... Bon... Je pense que je te verrais après le concert alors. -

_- Comme tu veux... Peut-être. -_ Dans le dictionnaire de Josh, 'peut-être' signifiait toujours 'absolument'. _- On se voit quand tu veux alors... Je t'aime (*) -_

- Ouais. Je t'aime (*) euh... Toi aussi. -

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux. Julien soupira. Placebo lui manquait. Brian lui manquait. Le meilleur jour de sa vie n'étais désormais plus qu'un souvenir brumeux. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas laisser ces souvenirs lui filer entre les doigts. ''Woves are spoken to be broken'' (**) disait Depeche Mode. Et disait l'alcool, aussi.

Le jeune homme, et non plus le garçon, abandonna le repas qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire avant le coup de fil et s'assit sur le sofa. Il alluma la télé d'un mouvement rapide et zappa sur la première chaine musicale qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Pour tous ceux qui ont loupé le concert hallucinant d'hier... » Le présentateur commençait à parler. La nuit dernière? La nuit dernière Julien était saoul avec Josh, et avait regardé tous les genres possibles de porno' imaginables à la télé, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse. Un rire ironique s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Voici Placebo, qui présentent leur nouvel album Battle for the Sun ! » termina le présentateur. Le coeur de Julien s'accéléra aussitôt. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Sur le petit écran, une scène apparut, et sur cette scène, quelques hommes et une femme. Devant cette femme, un autre homme. Cet homme s'enrageait contre sa guitare, chantant et hurlant d'une voix haut-perchée qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et à lui seul. Julien tressaillit. Cet homme à la queue de cheval noire frappa sa guitare du poignet droit afin d'en révéler toute sa puissance.

- …Brian – murmura Julien, ses yeux à présent rivés sur l'écran de sa petite télé. La chanson se terminait et et Brian s'avançait, confiant, jusqu'à son micro et sourit.

- Ceci est une chanson à propos d'un mec appelé Julien... Elle s'appelle Julien. -

La personne qui portait ce nom, cette personne assise sur son petit canapé vert qu'elle possédait depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans ce petit appartement, la personne dont le coeur avait juste loupé un battement, Julien sauta de son canapé et augmenta le volume si fort que cela fit aussitôt hurler ses voisins au moment ou les basses commencèrent.

- The payback is here. Take a look, it's all around you...- Brian commença à chanter par dessus ce battement récurrent. Julien déglutit. Il n'était plus si sur que ce soit bien son nom qu'il avait entendu.

-Julien, you're a slowmotion suicide...-

- Merde ! - s'écria-t-il, se jetant subitement en avant pour éteindre le poste.

- …. Merde ! - répéta-t-il après avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Il la ralluma. La chanson était devenue si intense en quelques secondes, cela donna presque une érection à Julien lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Brian monter en flèche.

- … Merde... - se répéta-t-il à nouveau, encore et encore... Lorsque la chanson se termina avec un dernier 'Slow-motion suicide' et un dernier 'merci!' de la part de Brian, Julien éteignit la télé. Il trébucha jusqu'au téléphone, et composa un numéro après que ses doigts eurent fini de trembler.

- Huuum... Ouais, Josh... Hum... Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis à propos de Placebo. Je viens avec toi... -

(*) En français dans le texte.

(**) ''Woves are spoken to be broken'' : Les fils sont faits pour être rompus. J'ai pris une métaphore de quelque chose qui lui file entre les doigts, mais c'est pas vraiment ça non plus, donc... xD


End file.
